Whispers Of The Past
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: Whispers of the past begin to haunt a young ancestor of Daniel Walker
1. Prologue

Title:

**WHISPERS OF THE PAST  
  
By: Sweetwater Gal**

****

SUMMARY: Whispers of the past begin to haunt a young ancestor of Daniel Walker.  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters from the movie "Pearl Harbor" are mine. I don't own them even though I wished I owned Ben Affleck and Josh Hartnett (I guess in my dreams I do!) Every other character that was NOT mentioned in the movie they belong to me!  
  
A/N: Some of the dialogue might be off from the movie, but I took most of it from the novelization of the film and from my memory of watching "Pearl Harbor." So please don't count against me for inaccuracies, because I really tried to be as precise with the "Pearl Harbor" dialogue as much as possible.  
  
Another note when you read my Danny in this fanfic, please imagine Josh Hartnett. I want him to resemble _the_ Danny Walker.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
**PROLOGUE  
**  
_"Danny"  
  
"I'm not I'm not gonna I'm so cold not gonna make it."  
  
"Yes you are. YES YOU ARE!"  
  
"Do me favor let somebody else spell my name on the tombstone."  
  
"Danny you're my family. You can't leave me like this! Danny Danny you can't die. You can't. You're gonna be a father I wasn't supposed to tell you. It was supposed to be a secret but you're gonna be a father"  
  
"No. You are."  
  
"Danny Land of the free Land of the free, Danny! Land of the free"  
_  
*****************************************************  



	2. Since the days of our mothers' morning s...

CHAPTER ONE:

**CHAPTER ONE: "Since the days of our mothers' morning sicknesses."  
**

He rounded the corner and drove straight into the small road that would lead him into his girl's driveway. His green eyes gazed out and up towards the heavens, up at the bright sun and its white fluffy companions. The young eighteen year old couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him from up there. A small chill flew down his spine at that thought.  
  
The silver Toyota 4-Runner soon parked itself in front of a blue and white two story house. He glanced out the window, at the plumeria tree slowly falling asleep from its fall shadow and into winter bloom. "Ya gotta love winter in Hawaii." He murmured to himself as he exited the vehicle.  
  
The sun's light shimmered onto his light brown hair, forming a soft halo glow around him. He smoothed down his blue aloha print shirt that draped over his white tank top and black surf shorts. Out of habit, the six foot two Senior always felt a need to tidy his appearance as he would emerge from either his home, from a room, or from his car._ "You're such the neat freak fanatic, Danny."_ His best friend would taunt him with that sassy mouth of hers.  
  
At the thought of his soul buddy, a grin emerged onto his handsome frame. Meghan Kahealani Conner always brought a smile to his face. With her dangerous onyx eyes, her silky rich brunette maim, her petite five foot one knock-out body, and that charming, and at times smirking, grin of hers, Meg was quite a local angel.  
  
"An angel yeah right" He chuckled softly at the irony of that statement. Though Meghan had an appearance of innocence, to those who know and love her well, she was anything but. Meghan was known for her extremely sharp wit and tongue. She had a flair for words, and could banter circles around the most sarcastic few on this island called Maui. That's what he loved about Meg. She always spoke her mind and would always be straight forward and brutally honest.   
  
Unfortunately, the eighteen year old's only strong point was also her weakest. With her sarcastic wit came her dirty mouth. No way could Meghan go for one day with out cussing and swearing. Not even washing her mouth out could refrain this teen from profanity.  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
Speak of the devil  
  
His ears perked at the sound of feet stomping and a door slamming with superior fury. He shook his head, almost laughing as realization dawned on him that Meghan Kahealani Conner was mad. Mad and obviously pissed off as hell as usual.  
  
"Wonder what tantrum the girl's throwing now." He thought to himself out loud as he strayed towards the side of the house. His eyes rose towards the balcony, and the sliding door that lead to her bedroom.  
  
Cupping his hands to form a megaphone, "Kahea!"  
  
Nothing. He sighed, knowing this routine all too well. He waited a few seconds, then "Kay! Kahealani!"  
  
He noticed her figure slowly make its way towards the sliding door. He saw her glance out hesitantly. Smiling a bit, predicting her every move, _Okay, she saw me she's probably now cursing at the sight of me_ To Meg, "Meghan! Meghan Kahealani! C'mon, girl! I know you're in there! Could damn well hear you destroying that room of yours again."  
  
Being friends with someone for your whole life, one becomes in sync with their every single move. When Meghan gets pissed off, the first victim to meet her wrath was her room. He was usually second to feel her fury.  
  
He guessed now that his Meg was debating on whether or not she should answer him, thinking it through as she would drum her fingers on the glass door.  
  
Calling out to her once more, knowing now that she would answer him, "Meghan Kahealani Conner!"  
  
"What?!?" Completely annoyed and irritated as heck, the young woman flew the sliding door open and stepped onto the two story high balcony. She gazed down below at the young man beckoning her. "Daniel! What the hell do you want?"  
  
Daniel Kawika Walker James stepped up at the sight of his best friend. Smiling slyly at her, "About time, girl!" He folded his arms, "Why are you so mad, my Juliet?"  
  
"F-off, Romeo!" Meg replied, flipping him off as well.  
  
"How very lady-like, Kahea." He smirked. Yep, that was his Meghan alright.  
  
"I'm gonna ask again, Kawika why the hell are you here?"  
  
"Don't tell me that you're pissed at me!"  
  
Folding her own arms, "And why shouldn't I be pissed at you?"  
  
Still smirking at her, "Because you're not. Hon, you can never be mad at your boy!"  
  
"Bull! And you ain't my boy, Danny!"  
  
"Shit, I is so your boy! I've been your boy since the days of potty training and diaper rashes." Daniel regarded her every movement, knowing her flair for over the top dramas, and finding to his amusement that she was as predictable as a clock. _C'mon, girl. Bite that lower lip of yours, smile, then tell me that I was wrong that we've been together since the days of our mothers' morning sicknesses._ He thought to himself, smiling lovingly at his gal pal.  
  
Daniel fought the urge to laugh as he noticed that Meg found a small smile creeping up as she bit her lower lip. A grin escaped her lips as she replied, "Nah you is wrong, James! We've known each other since back in the days of our mothers' morning sicknesses!"  
  
He chuckled as he continued to gaze up at her. "C'mon, Meg. There's a pina colada at the Orange Julius in the Cannery with your name on it!" Daniel called up to her, shaking his car keys at her.  
  
Smirking at him, like he knew she would, "Now what makes you think that I'm just going to come down there and go with you to the Lahaina Cannery Mall?" Meg turned around and made her way inside. She slammed the door, the sound of the door's vibration echoing all around.  
  
Daniel shook his head, still smiling as he turned his wrist over to glance down at his watch. Talking to himself in total amusement, "Five four three two one"  
  
He perked his ears, hearing the faint sound of feet flying down the stairs inside the house. Daniel began whistling his high school's alma mater, twirling his key chain, as he strode back to his vehicle. He reached for the passenger door, holding it open as a petite blaze of Meghan jumped into the seat.  
  
"Good timing, James." She snickered as he closed the door for her. Daniel nodded, shutting the door, and making his way to the driver's side.  
  
Once he was in, Daniel looked at her and modestly smirked, "Hell yeah."  
  
*********************************************************  



	3. Egypt... Rome... Pearl Harbor...

CHAPTER TWO:

**CHAPTER TWO: "Egypt Rome Pearl Harbor"  
**  
_His hands were small as they held tight onto two stirring controls. A young voice called to him, full of youth and light. "They're coming in from the left!"  
  
He soon found himself answering, despite an inner part of himself confused as to what was truly going on around him. "I see em!"  
  
"Get em, Danny!"  
  
That was his name, he knew that for sure but who was that boy talking to him like a best friend and brother would? He glanced up ahead, taking in a boy nearly the age of eleven. A wave of protective, brotherly emotion swept through at the sight of him. Immediately, a name popped into his mind as he replied, "I got em, Rafe!"  
  
Danny found himself slipping deeper into this dream role he was in. Quickly finding himself playing fighter pilots with this Rafe kid that felt like a brother, like family, to him. He heard Rafe making the sounds of guns a blazing with his mouth, and soon he himself was copying the same noise with his own.  
  
Everything about this felt so right so natural.  
  
"He's behind us! Behind us! See him?" Rafe cried out to Danny.  
  
"I see him, Rafe!"  
  
He looked over Rafe's shoulder, and immediately sighed. RUDR? Rising up and over Rafe, he corrected his friend's spelling error. Placing the missing "D" and "E" in the word "rudder" that was written in chalk on their imaginary fighter plane dashboard.  
  
Once back in his seat, Danny heard Rafe yell, "Bandits at two o'clock!"  
  
"Power dive!" Danny quickly replied before slipping into his pilot role. Before he knew it, in his mind he had shot down the enemy plane. He even indicated the success by blowing an explosion through his cheeks.  
  
"Good shooting, Danny!" Rafe's voice full of admiration.  
  
"Good flying, Rafe!"  
  
"Land of the free"  
  
"Home of the brave!" Danny answered, feeling a sense of pride burst through him.  
  
This emotion was incredible! Feeling one with this plane, this time, this place and with this "brother" of his. He regarded his surrounding for a brief moment, before focusing back on his adventure with Rafe. The sun was smiling down on them. As if blessing this day and this sacred time alone.  
  
Even as the images began to fade, Danny never felt so alive and so complete than right here in this moment in this dream_  
  
"Danny!"  
  
_Land of the free  
_  
"Daniel!"  
  
_Land of the free  
_  
"Danny!" That voice seemed so far away, especially with Rafe's own calling him back.  
  
_Land of the free  
_  
"Home of the brave" Daniel Kawika Walker James murmured back to Rafe.  
  
" Home of the brave'? Danny? Hey, Kawika!"  
  
Danny bolted up right, his chest tight and palms sweaty as he regarded everything around him. He blinked his eyes, trying to register the face before him.  
  
"Why g'morning sunshine!"  
  
He recognized that sickly overly sweet voice before him. With no hesitation, he grabbed his pillow from behind and whacked his gal pal. Danny heard her giggle as she snatched the pillow from his grasp, giving him a few good whacks.  
  
Daniel laid back on his bed, groaning in the dawn of this new day. Pulling his blanket over his head, "Go away, Meg!"  
  
"No can do, surfer boy!" Meg flung the blanket up and away from Danny. Unfortunately, her grasp was too strong and fast, causing herself to remove the sheet entirely off Danny, and to reveal his whole sleeping entire. An entire that includes a tight white wife-beater and red briefs.  
  
"Meghan!" Danny yelped as he realized how much of himself was revealed. Startled by that movement, he quickly reached for his pillows and covered the lower part of himself. He began to blush furiously as he noticed the shock look Meg was giving him, not to mention her first reaction at the sight of Danny. His Meg was notorious for always checking guys out. She would give men this semi-slow once over that was so entirely obvious. The fact that she had just done that to him caused Danny to momentarily freak out.  
  
He also noticed that Meg began to turn crimson herself. She quickly looked away and held out the blanket for him to take back. "I'm so sorry, Danny" Meg apologized, eyes still averted from his gaze.  
  
Danny snatched back the blanket, covering his body from the waist down. His own eyes were downcast, afraid to meet Meg's eyes.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Danny." She said again, just as afraid to look at Daniel.  
  
"Why—why did you come here, Meg?" He asked, clutching the white sheet tighter.  
  
Meg began to pace, "I—I came here to because I just" A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "Oh man" Finally, she glanced up at Danny, wanting to meet his gaze. "Danny, I can't well, I just can't talk to you and not be able to look at you! I mean, this is silly! So I saw you in your underwear! Big deal!" A small shy smile played on her lips, "We used to take baths together, Danny. So I'm just guessing that your small _package_ ain't so small anymore. This shouldn't be a problem for us! We're well, we're grown adults now, aren't we? Eighteen counts as being an adult right?"  
  
Daniel nodded his head, his eyes slowly meeting Meg. An equally shy smile was on his face as he answered, "Yeah adults. This shouldn't be a problem for us, Meg."  
  
They both fell into a somewhat awkward silence. Meg shuffled her right foot from side to side, while Danny allowed his gaze to fall back down.  
  
Wanting to lighten the mood, Danny suddenly smiled mischievously at Meg. "And you're right, Meghan. Just like my uh, _package_ not being so small now, I'm sure that your well, _grapes_ ain't grapes no more." His eyes shifted onto her tight baby blue shirt with an exposed mid-drift. They landed momentarily on her chest area, then were averted to look up at Meg's shocked exterior.  
  
Meg's jaw dropped at the realization over what Daniel had just said. "That ain't funny, James." She spoke as Danny fell back on his bed, chuckling over her stunned reaction.  
  
When he wouldn't stop laughing, Meg jumped on him and began to wrestle with her best friend. "You stop laughing right now, Daniel! Or I swear to God that I'll beating the living shit out of you!"  
  
"Meg!" He cried in between the fits of laughter. Danny knew that he could overpower her in a heartbeat, but this girl had a fighting spirit. He's seen first hand what could happen when Meg had both temper and determination within her and it was a damn scary thing!  
  
"Okay! Okay! I give, Meg! Stop!" Daniel exclaimed, using his weight to turn Meghan over on her back. She was now slightly pinned, with Danny holding her down.  
  
"Danny!" She squealed as he began to tickle her.  
  
"I told you told you to stop but you wouldn't listen!" He continued to tickle her with no mercy. Only when he knew that she learned her lesson did he jump off of her.  
  
"Jackass" Meg murmured as she tried to regain her steady breathing.  
  
"Well," He reached into his dresser drawer, pulling out a pair of gray sweatpants. Once decently dressed, he sat himself down on his desk chair, also trying to steady his breathing. "Well, this jackass wants to know now why the hell you're here at" Danny glanced at his alarm clock, counting back a few minutes. "At around eight fifteen in the damn morning on a Saturday!"  
  
Still playing along, "Well, _jackass_, I came over because I just found out from our fellow classmate, Natalie Casco, that Mr. Omiat decided on where to take us for his annual History Senior class trip."  
  
Mr. Omiat was the Senior class history advisor. Every year he would take a few of his Senior students on a class excursion, all the while still giving them a history lecture of the significance of such a trip.  
  
"So where is it this year? A return to Egypt for the third installment of The Mummy' trilogy? Or how about Rome for an encore of Crowe's Gladiator' performance?" Daniel smirked, unable to help himself with movie analogies.  
  
"Pop quiz hotshot" Meg began, wanting to wipe that smart-alec grin off his handsome face. "It'll be exactly sixty years this December seventh since what infamous historic event?"  
  
"Sixty years I know! That was the year that Mrs. Butt ugly bitch' Johnstone was born! Man, how could I have forgotten!" Danny joked, sneering at the thought of their so "beloved" high school Vice-Principal.  
  
"Dork!" Meg threw a pillow at Danny, yet unable to hide her own laughter. "Actually, it'll be her fifty-ninth year this December."  
  
"Shucks! One year off" Danny snapped his fingers, still grinning.  
  
"No, seriously, Danny. Think back to our seventh grade history class"  
  
"Do I hafta?" He whined, still joking with her.  
  
"December seven, nineteen forty-one a date which will live in infamy'? Any of that ringing a bell for you?"  
  
Daniel was about to tease Meg again when a sudden chill flew through him. A flash of explosions, bullets flying, blood, black oil, and screams indicating the end of all things innocent, appeared before his very eyes. He held tight onto his computer desk, wanting to steady himself at the sight before him. His breath quickened, his heart rate increasing as a dreaded fear fell upon him.  
  
"Danny? Daniel?" He felt a hand grasp onto his shoulder, eyes brimming with love and concern. Her voice was so far away as his own eyes closed to view the horror before him.  
  
_"Get me into a damn plane, Danny!"  
_  
That voice screamed at him. A voice that sounded so new, yet so familiar.  
  
Her voice returned, still sounding so far from him. "Danny? C'mon, Danny what's wrong?"  
  
_"Where are we going?"_ That voice again. Damnit! Why does that voice sound so familiar?  
  
"You're scaring me, Danny. Please please, Danny what's wrong?"  
  
He heard his own voice reply, but not to her. "Auxiliary field at Haleiwa, ten miles north of here!"  
  
"Danny!"  
  
His own eyes opened, finally seeing the woman with so much love, fear, and concern for him. Her eyes were brimming bright with tears, scared out of her mind. "Danny God, you scared me half to death! What happened?"  
  
Daniel shook his head, groaning as a sudden rush fell on him. He closed his eyes once more, leaning himself forward for his hands to take his head within them. He felt Meg's hand stroke his back, while the other rested on his knee. He heard her trying to soothe him by humming a soft song and assuring him with sweet words.  
  
Five words began to ring in his ears. Five words that held much somberness, respect, and dreaded memory. "The attack of Pearl Harbor." He whispered, meeting sad eyes with Meghan.   
  
She nodded, her eyes just as painful at the reminder of the bleakest point in America's (and Hawaii's) history. "There's going to be a special memorial ceremony on Oahu, Friday, December seventh. It's going to be held at Pearl Harbor. Mainly on the USS Arizona Memorial." Her voice had also dropped to a soft whisper.  
  
"That's two months from now," Danny spoke as he began to count the days. Slowly, realization dawned on him. "Mr. Omiat wants to take us to Oahu for that ceremony?"  
  
Meg nodded again. "Yeah he feels that it this will be a special event. An honor and a privilege for us. And a lesson to be learned."  
  
A sick knot formed in his stomach at the thought of visiting a place that seemed to cause an unexplainable fear in him. A big part of Daniel was confused as to why he dreaded visiting Pearl Harbor. Danny visited Oahu a couple of times in his lifetime yet thinking back, he recalled that the one place he always subconsciously refused to visit was the harbor itself.  
  
"Danny what happened? You said you mentioned Haleiwa Haleiwa and an auxiliary field what were you talking about?" Meg was afraid for her best friend. When he had fallen away from her, his body trembling and holding onto his desk for dear life, Meg was frightened by his state. Frightened and confused.  
  
"I don't know, Meghan." He honestly replied, apparent shock and fear in his voice. "All I do know I—I just can't can't go on this trip. I can't go to Oahu."  
  
"Why not?" She took his hand safely into her hand.  
  
"I can't explain it, Meg." Danny stared straight into her eyes, causing a stir in Meg's heart as she looked into his soul.  
  
His eyes were weary. His soul looked so tired, so old for its eighteen years. Yet, Meg felt an uneasy feeling within her. It felt as if she was looking into another person's eyes, and not just her Danny's. Into another person's soul that was parallel to her Danny's.  
  
"I can't explain it, Meg, but I'm afraid. I can't go to Pearl Harbor, Meghan. I just can't."  
  
*************************************************************  



	4. Haunting Dreams of Evelyn and Rafe

CHAPTER THREE:

**CHAPTER THREE: "Haunting Dreams of Evelyn and Rafe"  
**  
_"You ever seen Pearl Harbor at sunset?"  
  
"Well sure,"  
  
"From the air?"  
  
Danny watched her, his whole heart pounding at the sight of her. It was as if he was looking at her for the first time, yet he deep within his soul he knew her with his very being.  
  
The scenery began to change. Danny smiled as he realized where he was. He was flying. He was up in the everlasting sky with her. She glanced back at him, her eyes shining with newly discovered love and joy. They began to talk as they enjoyed the vast beautiful view before them. Danny couldn't make out the exact words, for all he could really focus on was the moment itself. The moment and the feeling inside of him.  
  
Instantly, he felt himself falling in love with her smile with her laugh with her face with her. He couldn't explain it, but this desire for her began to grow within him. This felt too much like a dream as he held her tight within his arms.  
  
A name echoed in his heart. Her name. "Evelyn." His soul whispered. Danny felt her name being written into his very being. Written right next to another name that was just as sacred as Evelyn's. A sudden burst of guilt washed through him at the thought of his Meghan. Is it possible to love two women with his whole heart and soul?  
  
Meghan was the only person Danny could only make room for in his heart. Yet now, Evelyn was all he could dream of. Could think of. Could truly want and hold entirely in his heart.  
  
"This ain't no time to leave things unsaid gotta face facts, Danny. And the fact is, we both love the same woman."  
  
He was back. That same voice that had called out to him before. The same voice that demanded Danny to take him to a plane. Only this time, the voice came with a face.  
  
Danny was no longer with Evelyn. He was no longer holding her. Smelling her intoxicating scent, feeling her heart next to his. Instead, he found himself on a beach, sitting on a log next to another young man. Watching this stranger place some pieces of paper into a fire, tossing them in with such pensiveness and hesitation.  
  
He was a striking young man that couldn't be over the age of twenty-five twenty-six? However, with his tired and weary eyes, his demeanor could fool anyone into thinking he was older than he truly was. This man regarded Danny. His own eyes so drained, so sad, yet was glimmering on the brink of brotherly love and admiration. It was then that Danny realized who this man was.  
  
"Rafe" His mind spoke softly to himself. Was this the same man that was once a boy so full of life and spirit? It couldn't be! This man looked as if he'd been through hell and back, and was about to enter hell again. Yet, looking into his soft brown eyes, he saw a shadow of the young boy he had grown to love as a brother.  
  
"Land of the free"  
  
"Home of the brave." He heard himself echoing Rafe's patriotic sentiments._  
  
************************************************  



	5. Battle your inner demons...

CHAPTER FOUR:

**CHAPTER FOUR: "Battle your inner demons"  
**  
"So you decided to battle your inner demons and join us on our trip to Oahu?" Meg softly teased Danny as they both sat in their desks right next to one another.  
  
Danny shrugged, giving her a small smile as he fingered through his signed papers for the class trip. "Guess so"  
  
A month had passed since Danny found out about the class trip to Oahu. After much debate, and some friendly yet forceful persuasion by Meghan, Danny decided to attend the ceremony with his classmates. Though a big part of himself kept on warning him that this was a bad idea, he couldn't help but also be drawn there. Drawn to the place where tragedy struck and victory was born to prevail.  
  
Much of the paperwork was due that Monday morning in their Period four AP History class. Meg was extremely psyched and cheerful as she had entered the classroom. When Mr. Omiat asked for a single file line for everyone to turn in their forms, Meg placed Danny ahead of her in line. This way, there was no way he could back out on this trip now without having to face Meghan.  
  
"Got your papers signed, Danny boy?" Meg asked, just as there was two more people ahead of Danny. Before Danny could answer, Meg reached around him and snatched the forms from his hands.  
  
"Hey!" He began to protest, yet an amused smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Alright, Kawika!" She patted his back, smiling proudly at him. Meg handed his forms back. "Getting both parents to sign one Mrs. Samantha E. Walker James and one Mr. Joshua Kapono James." She said as she spoke both of Daniel's parents' names. Meghan fell into silence as a thought dawned on her well, not exactly a "thought," but more like a question.  
  
Once Daniel and Meghan handed in their forms, they returned back to their seats. At their desks did Meg asked him her question. "Hey, James,"  
  
"What, Conner?" He glanced at her, a small grin on his face.  
  
"What does the E' in your mom's name stand for? I never got around to finding out. Weird, huh? We've known each other since forever and there are still some things about you that I have no clue about."  
  
Danny chuckled, "I know same here" He paused, trying to recall his mother's middle name. Suddenly, as the name began to appear before him, Danny felt this undeniable sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Danny?" Meg regarded him, especially as all color began to fade from that tanned frame of his.  
  
He blinked, trying to register the shaky coincidence. "Uh" He gulped, then answered, "It's Evelyn my mother was born Samantha Evelyn Wallace Walker."  
  
Meg nodded, "And when your parents married, your mom sort of dropped the Wallace and became Samantha E. Walker James. Jeez, and it's a good thing that she changed it because," Meg laughed, "Because that's a really long name! Samantha Evelyn Wallace Walker James! Five words!"  
  
Danny just nodded, still reeling over the fact that his mother's middle name was the same as the woman he fell in love with in his dreams.  
  
Meg, who seemed to be oblivious to Daniel's stunned silence, paused as another thought crossed her mind. "Actually, as I recall, wasn't your grandfather's last name McCawley? So your mother's name _could_ be Samantha Evelyn Wallace Walker McCawley James!" She chuckled, then added, "You were named after your grandfather, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah" Danny softly replied, turning his gaze down onto his history text book.  
  
Meg began to play around, "So _you_ could actually be Daniel Kawika Wallace Walker McCawley James Jr.!"  
  
"Actually, my grandfather was Daniel Jr." Danny corrected Meg.  
  
"That's right! I remember now!" Meg proclaimed, smiling up at her friend. She reached out for Danny's binder, causing the young man to jump from his reverie.  
  
"Hey! What're you doing, Conner?" He watched as Meg ripped a notebook paper from his binder.   
  
She waved the paper in front of him, her eyes twinkling playfully. She then began to scribble on it furiously.  
  
"Meg" He began, but was interrupted by Mr. Omiat's voice.  
  
"Okay, everyone. Is there any forms from those of you that I haven't collected yet?" Early thirties teacher glanced around the classroom of Seniors. There was a few audible "No's," which indicated to him that he has collected all the forms from everyone. He smiled pleasantly at his student, "Alright, then. Now that we've gotten that business out of the way, I suggest we begin today's lesson."  
  
As Mr. Omiat turned towards the chalkboard, Danny leaned towards Meg and began to whisper to her. "Meg what're you—"  
  
"I'll explain later, Danny." Her eyes still sparkling with amusement. "It's a surprise!" She giggled as she turned back to writing on the loose paper.  
  
That statement coming straight from Meg's mouth only spelled trouble. Danny sighed, rolled his eyes at her, then slumped into his seat to take notes on the day's lecture. "Like I need even more things to worry about" He groaned softly.  
  
***************************************************  



	6. Great Grandson of Daniel Walker

CHAPTER FIVE:

**CHAPTER FIVE: "Great Grandson of Daniel Walker"  
**  
"You know what I love about Grandpa Walker?" Meg grabbed Danny's arm, leading him to their usual table right in the center of the school's courtyard. She grinned cheerfully at Daniel, who only tried to shrug off her delightful demeanor.  
  
The bell that signals the end of Monday's Period four classes was also the bell that signals the beginning of the school's lunch period. If anything, Meg extremely enjoyed lunch period it was her favorite subject after all!  
  
Daniel attempted to escape Meg's grasp, in order to perhaps hang out with his fellow Varsity football teammates. Unfortunately, Meg made him promise to spend at least _one_ lunch period per week for just the two of them. Usually that hour would be on a Thursday, but Meg couldn't wait to talk to her Danny. At least the sacrifice worked two ways, Danny would constantly tell himself. Just as much as Danny enjoys downtime with his football crew, Meg adored gossip hour with her gal pals.  
  
"No. What do you love about my grandpa Danny?" He asked after he was placed down on the concrete seat of their table.  
  
"His memories. His stories about his parents' involvement in World War two. He could go on for hours, couldn't he?" She spoke wistfully upon the past.  
  
Danny nodded, recalling the times of innocent childhood. Times where he and young Meghan would sit together on the carpet as his aging, yet still youthful, grandfather Danny Jr. would captivate the past with his gift for story-telling. Great uncle Anthony, Danny Jr's younger brother, would comment that their mother would beam proudly on the fact that he, Danny Jr., got that gift for words from his father.  
  
"Here, check this out." Meg placed a piece of paper in front of Danny. He blinked at it, confused.  
  
"What's this, Meg?" He picked it up, examining it. Instantly, he began to regret having taken a look at the paper.  
  
"It's a timeline tracing back to your great grandparents. At least, the names that I could remember from Grandpa Danny's stories. I thought it would be neat, y'know? So, can you check its accuracy for me?" She asked him, unaware of how shook up Danny became.  
  
He just stared at it. Stared at the names make that, at _one_ name on the very top of that piece of paper. "Rafe"  
  
"Yeah Rafe McCawley" Meg bit her lower lip in thought, "He's your great grandfather grandpa Danny's father."  
  
"No no, he wasn't." Danny spoke in a voice that wasn't exactly his own. It was more deep, and with a more Southern accent to it.  
  
Meg looked at Danny, startled by his voice. "Danny?"  
  
His eyes a bit glazed, and his voice still rich with that Tennessee accent, "Daniel Walker was Danny Jr.'s father. Rafe McCawley, Daniel's best friend, helped Evelyn raise Danny Jr."  
  
Something click inside of Meg as realization sank into her. "Oh yeah I remember now! You're right, Danny. Rafe was Danny the second's stepfather. Your _real_ great grandfather, Danny the first, died in 1942 during the Jimmy Doolittle raid over Tokyo."  
  
Danny shook his head, trying to remove the voice outside of his head. Trying to remove this person giving him these memories that wasn't his own. He looked back at Meg, noticing her take out another piece of paper and began to scribble on it.  
  
"What're you doing now, Meg?"  
  
She glanced at him, beaming, "You think Mr. Omiat might give me extra credit for writing a paper on your family's history and their involvement in the start of America's involvement in World War two?" She blushed a bit, "I mean, your family's past sounds much more interesting than mines. All I know is that during World War two, half of my family refused to get involve due to political reasoning and the other half was breed in the Aussie outback I don't know" She shrugged, mumbled, and babbled. Meg gazed up at him, "And besides, I'll need the extra credit more than you. Mr. A versus Miss struggling to maintain a B in AP History." She smirked.  
  
"Meg" He began, but was cut off by the approach of another presence.  
  
"Hey, James!" Danny felt a hand slap his back playfully. He spun around and began to glare at the six foot one Senior Varsity football Quarterback.  
  
"Watch that hand of yours, Mikey." Danny growled at Michael Casco, Nathalie's twin brother.  
  
"Man, where's that aloha spirit towards your soul brother?" Michael sat down next to Meg, grinning at Danny. He glanced at Meg, giving her a sweet smile. "Hey, Meggie."  
  
"Soul brother my ass, Casco." Danny replied, his nerves practically tight with anger. Indicating to Meg, "Shit, if it weren't for Meghan here standing up for you and practically pleading with me to save our damn friendship, I'd have kick that player-player bastard butt of yours into the next Millennium!"  
  
"Danny" Meg sighed, giving him this tired look.  
  
Months and months ago, Meg and Michael were a pretty hot couple in school and out. Danny had somewhat mixed feelings towards that pair. He loved the fact that Michael, who he had considered as a brother, was seeing a girl that Danny actually could tolerate. Not to mention that Meg was finally seeing a guy who Danny knew he could honestly trust. However, Danny always considered Meg as his and hated having to share her with Michael.  
  
Unfortunately, one day, Danny caught Michael cheating on Meg with a petty cheerleader from a rival school. Filled with disbelief and utter rage, Danny was so close to literally killing Michael. However, much to Daniel's surprise, Meg wasn't as pissed about it as he was. She wasn't heartbroken about it, and dumped Michael the next day. Meg had to keep Danny from killing Michael, and to try giving their friendship another try.  
  
Time can heal all wounds but it would be a _very_ long time.  
  
"So, what do you want, Mikey?" Danny asked, his patience somewhat thin but, for Meg's sake, still there.  
  
"Just came here to hang with two of my favorite classmates." He placed a friendly arm around Meg. A growl from Danny, though, caused him to remove that arm.  
  
Meg, who was extremely amused by their interaction, smirked at Michael. "Your teammates kicked you off their table again because you flirted with Zack's girlfriend again, huh?"  
  
"What?!" Michael shook his head, "No no, no, no!" He defended himself, then paused. Finally, he hung his head, "Well yeah"  
  
"Thought so." Both Meg and Danny replied.  
  
He blushed, then managed to change the subject with, "So what are you guys doing?"  
  
"Just trying to trace Danny boy's blood lines all the way back to World War two." Meg passed the paper to Michael, letting him look it over.  
  
"It's just a waste of your time, Meg." Danny sighed, placing his head down on the table in a tired heap.  
  
"Hey, this is pretty cool. And look, you don't have to go that far at least all the way to your what? Great grandparents?" Michael grinned at Danny, returning the paper back to Meg.  
  
"Exactly!" Meg also formed the same grin.  
  
"Guys" Danny groaned, not wanting to uncover any skeletons he himself wasn't ready to face.  
  
Meg glanced at Michael, "Did you know that Danny's great grandparents were actually stationed _here_ in Hawaii, on Oahu, during the Pearl Harbor invasion?"  
  
"Really? They were actually survivors of the Pearl Harbor attack?"  
  
Danny didn't answer Michael. He couldn't answer Michael, for the second he closed his eyes, Danny saw and felt images that brought heart-pounding emotions to his very soul.  
  
_"How many on you?!"   
_  
He knew that voice. Knew it the very second he heard him. It was Rafe. Rafe calling for him. Rafe by his side, through and through.  
  
_"Four, I think! You?"  
_  
_"I don't know"_ There was this immense second long pause, then_ "Danny! Let's play some chicken."_  
  
_Danny regarded the images around him. Felt the power of the P-40 under his control. Felt the fear rising within him in knowing that this was the very first time that he was in combat. Yet he also felt safe in knowing that his brother Rafe, who had experienced combat before, was guiding and protecting his ass out on that battle field in the sky.  
  
He knew that the Zeros were on his tail, and chasing him with full confidence. Danny made a tight and hard turn, but the four Zeros only made their turns tighter. Once his course was straight did he realize that the Japs that were chasing him had broken off from the other Zeros, whom might very well be on Rafe.  
  
That's when the miracle of Rafe's and Danny's friendship and skills emerged. Danny looked straight ahead and saw into the eyes of Rafe, as the P-40s headed nose to nose towards each other. The two hotshot pilots were aiming towards a collision but not of their own.  
  
Suddenly, at a quick of an instant, Danny followed in suite of Rafe as they each snapped a quarter spin to their right, making their P-40s flash by each other, belly to belly.  
  
Only two of the Japanese Zeros collided but that was a small victory in itself for the Americans and for the two young men.  
  
"Land of the free"_ Danny heard Rafe's voice.  
  
_"Home of the brave"_ He heard his own voice, and smiling as he felt the pride emerge within him.  
  
Those words those very two statements brought so much pride and honor into his heart. Rafe proclaiming "Land of the free" and Danny echoing the sentiments with "Home of the brave." Of course they meant their homeland, their nation, that is the United States of America but there was more to it. It was their very own battle cry. Their own military "Hurrah." Their own proclamation to everyone that there was no stopping them. Nothing in heaven, hell, or earth could divide this special duo. Not as long as they're living and breathing together in the "land of the free" and "home of the brave."  
  
"Danny?"  
  
Daniel shook himself out of his reverie, gazing up to meet the worried eyes of his Meghan. She smiled nervously at him, "Hey, big guy. You were kind of out of it for a while there" Meg glanced at Michael, who only shrugged in confusion. "We called your name a couple of times how zoned out are you?"  
  
He gave them a sheepish grin, though his eyes were as concerned as Meghan was over his state of being. "It's nothing, Meg. Really I'm okay."  
  
"Danny" She began, but he interrupted her as he stood up to leave.  
  
"Listen, Meg, I need to go well, to go talk to Mr. Omiat about the trip to Oahu. My dad guys have some questions about it so, I gotta go."   
  
He gave Meg a somewhat sad smile as he picked up his backpack. Before he left, and before Meg could protest further, Danny went to her and gave her a reassuring hug from behind. Danny placed a friendly kiss on her cheek, "I promise to call you later, kay?"  
  
"With your heart?" She replied with a loving grin as she watched him walk away. Whenever one of the two made a promise, they made a pact that gave the other reassurance that the promise will be fulfilled.  
  
Knowing their secret promise code, Danny placed two fingers over his heart, then held them up like a Boy Scout on his honor, all the while saying, "With my heart and on my honor."  
  
As he walked away from Meg, he heard a ghostly whisper beckoning to him from beyond time itself.  
  
_"Land of the free, Danny Land of the free"  
_  
"Home of the brave, Rafe Home of the brave" He murmured into the air.  
  
******************************************  



	7. ...And then you brought the spring.

CHAPTER SIX:

**CHAPTER SIX: "And then you brought the spring."  
**  
"I soared above the song birds  
And never heard them sing  
I lived my life in winter  
And then you brought the spring"  
  
Why did he write that? Where did that come from? Danny was about to scribble it up, crumple the paper, and waited to throw it away when a hand grasped it from him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Meg smiled at him, "Let me see, Danny boy." She leaned back a bit on soft chair of the commercial airplane.  
  
This was it. The date was Thursday, December sixth of the year 2001. Danny could've been at home right now. Safe and snug in his bed in his cozy one story home in the friendly town of Lahaina on the island of Maui. However, he wasn't. No he just had to gain an ounce of courage and fly with his classmates on over to Oahu. Final destination Pearl Harbor.  
  
Meg being Meg was excited and antsy to visit the USS Arizona Memorial. It will be her third time in her lifetime, but it'll be the first time visiting it with her very best friend and soul mate, Danny.  
  
Danny, unfortunately, felt this sinking feeling of taboo about this whole voyage. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like he was about to uncover Pandora's Box and he already knew the consequences to popping the box open.  
  
The feeling grew as the plane slowly began to approach its destination. Danny had two options. One, sink into the soft cushioned chair of the plane and sleep, or two, keep himself occupied with a book or by writing. Daniel felt no need to return to his dreams that began to feel like memories memories that felt so real that it scared him. He only had one option left—read or write. So, he asked Meg, who had managed to keep herself occupied with an Entertainment Weekly article about Josh Hartnett, for a piece of paper and a pen.

"You know... did anyone ever tell you, Danny boy, that you look a lot like Josh Hartnett?" Meg had teased him, earning a rough scoff from him.

He blinked his eyes for a millisecond but it was long enough to for the images to flash before him. Images of Evelyn. From the very first moment that he saw her, looking fresh and beautiful in that nurse's uniform to the saddest moment in her life as she looked up at him with eyes of devastation. He could feel her warmth and her sorrow as she cried in his arms. He also saw her smile. That brought so much light into his heart. Hearing the laughter and joy in her voice as she spent some of the most content days with him.  
  
With those images, words began to pour from inside. His hand ached and began to fly on the page as he scribbled those words down.  
  
The result was that poem. A poem which was meant only for Evelyn. A poem that was for her and Danny's eyes only.   
  
A poem that Meg was now reading.  
  
"I soared above the song birds/ And never heard them sing/ I lived my life in winter/ And then you brought the spring." She looked Danny over, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.   
  
The poem was beautiful, no doubt about it but Danny wrote it. Her Danny. Daniel Kawika Walker James a guy that she knew _hated_ poetry. Oh, she knew that Danny had a secret passion for writing stories but poetry was something that annoyed him. She should know, especially since she's been in the same English class with him for the last six years.  
  
"Danny I wow." Meg placed the paper back in front of him. The sarcastic part of her screamed to say something, but the young female part of Meg encouraged a compliment.   
  
"Did you who was is there someone in your life that I don't know about?" She asked, feeling an immediate sense of jealousy towards whoever Danny wrote the poem for.  
  
_Evelyn_ "Uh, no. I just—just wrote this. Just came to me, Meg." He took the paper, folding it up and placing it into his pants pocket.  
  
"Oh." She paused, giving him a small smile. "It's very beautiful, Danny."  
  
Nodding, meeting eyes with her. "Yeah"  
  
_"The only thing I'm scared of is that you might love him more than me."  
_  
_"I do love you, Danny."_ Danny looked straight into her eyes, and finding, to his amazement, that Evelyn was fading away and in her place came his Meghan. Meg was smiling up at him with so much concern and love in her eyes. It was Meghan, not Evelyn, that was dusting off his uniform, afraid to look up at him for fear that she'll break down in tears. It was Meg's voice that said,_ "And I'll be here waiting for you, when you come back."_  
  
The words of his poem came back to haunt him, only this time it was Meg that he saw and thought of. It was her images that made up those sweet words  
  
"Meg," Danny reached into the pocket, pulling up the paper. He smiled at it, then handed it to her. "You keep it. I figure since you help it make sense to me that you should keep it."  
  
Meg laughed, "Okay, Danny boy. Whatever you say" She was confused by his words, yet she knew that it might make sense to her one day. She looked at it again, then placed it inside her bag. Meg leaned over, placing a light kiss on Danny's lips.  
  
Danny was so caught off guard by that kiss, that he was left momentarily speechless. Sure, he'd been kissed by Meg before. She was his first kiss, of course but this one sent an electrifying chill down his whole spine. He took a breath, then, "Wow what was that for?"  
  
"I don't know." Meg answered, just as stunned by the kiss. It was supposed to feel chaste and platonic but by her own expression, it was nothing but.  
  
He looked deep into her. His own heart was pounding as he reached up to caress her cheek.  
  
_"I think I'm falling for her"   
  
__**I soared about the song birds  
And never heard them sing  
I lived m life in winter  
And then you brought the spring  
**_  
Danny heard his own voice, yet it wasn't him. He heard those words, knowing that at this moment it rang so true. Gently, he pulled her towards him. Wanting so much to kiss his Meghan  
  
"Danny! Hey, Kawika!" He felt someone pounding the backside of his seat. A familiar head appeared above, gazing down at him.  
  
The moment was broken and maybe it was a good thing. Danny glanced up at Michael, irritation slowly setting in. "What, Mikey?" He growled, annoyed by the interruption.  
  
Michael glanced from both Danny and Meg, realizing that he had come in between something very important.  
  
"Uh I was just wondering" He looked at Meg's flushed face, then back at Danny's blazing eyes. "You know," Meekly, Michael began to sit back in his chair, "Never mind, James. I'll I'll talk to you, uh later."  
  
Danny faced forward. He was too aggravated at Michael to even snap at him. Instead, he counted to ten, took a deep breath, and faced Meg. "Meg," He began, only  
  
"I'm kind of tired, Danny I think that I'm just gonna close my eyes and rest before the—before the plane lands in Honolulu." Meg refused to look straight Danny, which nearly broke his own heart.  
  
Understandingly, "Sure, Kahea. It's gonna be a long visit." He stared out on his side of the window seat. Gazing at the late afternoon ocean and orange kissed sky. "A very _long_ visit"  
  
*******************************************************  



	8. My dreams... Danny's memories

CHAPTER SEVEN:

**CHAPTER SEVEN: "My dreams Danny's memories."  
**  
_"It's war—where the losers die, and there aren't any winners, just guys who turn into broken-down wrecks like my father."  
  
"I know, Danny. But I feel like it's my duty to go."  
  
"Don't preach to me about duty! I wear the same uniform you do! If trouble wants me, I'm ready—but why go look for it?"  
_  
Danny heard the echoes. Heard his own voice that wasn't, and he heard Rafe so why didn't he listen to his own advice?  
  
The USS Arizona the one and only Pearl Harbor both places of solitude and remembrance laid just over the horizon. Trouble was just waiting for Danny. Waiting to attack and destroy whatever grasp he had on reality left in him.  
  
Deep in his gut he knew that visiting Pearl Harbor would shake up the ghosts of his past but what past? Surely it wasn't his own! At age eighteen, Danny Kawika hadn't truly begun to live.  
  
Two months ago, the dreams began. Dreams of a past he had not really lived. Only living them through his dreams and when he would shut his eyes. The images grew worst and more real with each passing day and Danny knew that the climax would not arrive until the sixty anniversary of that day that will live in infamy.  
  
_Evelyn and Rafe._ He knew who they were. Growing up, Danny knew of them. They lived through the words of his grandfather, Daniel Jr. Only through those dreams, those images did Danny grew to love and truly respect them.  
  
"My great grandparents." Danny sighed, reaching into his back pocket to reveal a photograph of his great grandma Evelyn and great grandpa Rafe.   
  
There was one more soul that was a much bigger part of Danny than he could ever realize. Pulling out another photo, Danny stared into his very own eyes. Into the eyes of a ghost that could very well be his twin. "Great grandpa Danny Walker. My true our true, grandpa Danny, namesake."  
  
The photo was old, yet the smiles on Rafe's and Danny's face sparkled to life. The picture was taken when they were just about to begin their military careers as Army pilots. Best friends since their youthful days in Tennessee, Rafe McCawley and Danny Walker not only served their country with pride, but they respected and protected each other with brotherly honor and duty.  
  
"I'm you now, aren't I, Danny?" He asked his namesake, whose innocence was frozen in time. "That's why I'm having these dreams dreams that feel like mere memories. Your memories you're not dead anymore because you're living in me."  
  
"Danny! Hey there"  
  
Danny spun around to meet eyes with that voice. He gave her a small smile as Meghan joined his side. She stood by him in the sand, watching him gaze into the setting sun.  
  
Giving him a sly grin, "Y'know, you could get in a lot of trouble if the chaperons found out that you snuck away from the hotel and headed here to the beach. You're supposed to be unpacking and getting ready for dinner at the hotel."  
  
Indicating to his attire, "Don't I look ready, Conner?" Danny was wearing a red and white aloha print shirt with black slacks and his rubber Jordans. His hair was a bit messed up due to the ocean breeze, yet in Meg's eyes, Danny couldn't have been more gorgeous even if he tried. "So, who sent you, Meg?"  
  
"No one I didn't even need to visit your room to know that you're not there." Her eyes focused on the ocean, her voice soft, "If you're upset about how I acted towards our near kiss, I—"  
  
"I'm not upset, Meg." He gazed up at her, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm just a bit preoccupied with something else, that's all."  
  
Danny looked her over, his breath momentarily lost at the sight of her. The closest thing to a dress ever worn by Meghan Kahealani Conner was a mere knee high skirt and a semi-tight blouse. Danny sat there, stunned by her beauty. Taking in her red with white hibiscus print aloha designed dress that was about knee high. Her hair was flowing softly on her shoulders, with a delicate white plumeria flower on her right ear.  
  
"Come here, Meg." He reached for her hand.  
  
Shyly, she took it, allowing him to hold it with such love and care. He brought her down, cradling her in his arms and placing her on his lap.  
  
"My namesake, Daniel Walker, died before he ever got the chance to see his son. Probably in heaven, maybe Never saw him grow up marry grandma Cindy Wallace be there for the birth of his grand daughter, Samantha or the birth of me, his own great grandson." Danny's voice was pensive and unevenly somber than usual.   
  
"Danny what's wrong? You've been acting really strange lately." She turned her head to look into his eyes, "Please tell me, Danny."  
  
He looked away, then he turned back to gently place a kiss on her forehead. Breathing deep her floral scent, he sighed and asked, "Do you believe in reincarnation, Meg?"  
  
"Reincarnation?" She wanted to laugh, hoping that maybe Danny was leading up to a joke.  
  
"I think that I'm Daniel Walker."  
  
"Danny your great grandpa died, like, sixty years ago"  
  
"Fifty-nine died during the 1942 Dolittle raid." He corrected her.  
  
"Okay but, you're not him, Danny." Meg told him straight in the eyes. However, she was startled to find that as she was looking into his eyes, she was also looking into someone else's eyes. "You're _not_ him." She said with more force in her voice, as if trying to now convince herself more than him.  
  
"Every dream that I've been having lately every time I close my eyes I see these images, feel these emotions, hear these voices that I know, yet don't, by heart! My dreams Danny's memories all feel so real to me, Meghan."  
  
Danny could feel his whole body tremble with fear at the thought of his life not being his very own. Meg felt his heart race, knowing that her Danny was scared to death.  
  
"And it's somehow connected to the anniversary of the Pearl Harbor attack I know it is! These visions are becoming more real to me now especially since I got here and I'm scared, Meghan."  
  
"Danny" She held him close, wanting to comfort him so badly that it hurt. Meg could feel his sob wanting to break loose, and she encouraged him to cry out all his fear.  
  
"I'm terrified, Meg I've—I've never been never been so scared"  
  
"You're not him, Danny. You are only a part of him but you are *not* Daniel Walker. You are Daniel Kawika Walker James and I love you, not him"  
  
_"I think I'm falling for her"  
  
"The only thing I'm scared of is that you might love him more than me."  
_  
"Do you mean that, Meg? That you love me?" He needed to hear her answer, needed some reassurance that he wasn't losing his sanity, his soul, his life, his heart  
  
_"The only thing I'm scared of is that you might love him more than me."  
_  
"I love _you_, Danny James. You're my best friend and my soul mate. Not him _you_. And even though what makes me love you is that you're a part of Danny Walker it's you that I'm crazy about." With that, Meg gave him a gentle, loving kiss that said even more than mere words could say.  
  
"Stay with me tomorrow, Meg." He said when they finally pulled away from the kiss. Pleading, "I need you to stay by my side tomorrow"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid that I'm going to lose my soul to him I still can't close my eyes and not see his past and I need you to keep me here I need to know that if anything's worth fighting for to keep my soul, is knowing that you're right here waiting for me."  
  
"Then I'll be here waiting for you, Danny."  
  
_"I do love you, Danny. And I'll be here waiting for you, when you come back."  
_  
He heard Evelyn's voice, but he forced it back into the past where it belonged now focusing on his present and his future with Meg.  
  
****************************************************  



	9. A date which will live in infamy

CHAPTER EIGHT:

**CHAPTER EIGHT: "A Date Which Will Live in Infamy"  
**  
_Yesterday, December 7, 1941—a date which will live in infamy—the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by the naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan_

"Sixty years ago, December 7, 1941—a date which will live in infamy—the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by the naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan"  
  
_The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. Very many American lives have been lost   
_  
" The attack had caused severe damage to the American naval and military forces. Very many American lives have been lost"  
  
_Always will we remember the character of the onslaught against us. No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory  
_  
"Even to this date, especially on this date, the character of that attack will always be remembered. Many years, many decades later, America, through determination and might, has overcome the premeditated invasion"  
  
_ With confidence in our armed forces—with the unbounded determination of our people—we will gain the inevitable triumph, so help us God  
_  
"Confidence in our armed forces, the unbounded determination of the American people, the many hearts of the volunteers, triumph was won"  
  
In his mind, in his heart, Danny heard both President Franklin D. Roosevelt's and Mr. Omiat's speeches. One echoing the other as Danny and his fellow students gathered around the sacred memorial that was the USS Arizona Memorial. Mr. Omiat had some inside connection—mainly good friends that work on the visitor museum—and managed to score a chance for his students to briefly visit the memorial on this very unforgettable anniversary.  
  
It was an inner struggle for Danny as his great grandfather's past fought with Danny's present. He squeezed Meg's hand every so often as his own reassurance that he was still Daniel Kawika W. James.  
  
Meg placed one arm around his waist while she reached over to hold his hand. She was just as scared as Danny was that she might lose him.  
  
"Don't you dare leave me, Danny." She whispered to him. A part of her logical side thought it was crazy to believe in reincarnation, but she regarded her Danny and knew that the idea wasn't so unbelievable after all.  
  
His eyes were tired, seemingly worn with passing years. This was not the Danny who would tease her mercilessly. Not the Danny that could easily pick her up and over his shoulder against her will. Not the Danny that could heal her broken heart with just a single promising kiss.  
  
It was then that his eyes gazed far above the rest of his peers and rested upon the water. The sea that was once deep in oil, flames, and men screaming for their lives. There was something so haunting about it even now, sixty years later.  
  
Danny pulled away from Meg and began walking in a daze towards the end of the floating memorial.  
  
"Danny?" Meg followed him with her eyes, curious and a bit paranoid as to why he left her side so willingly.  
  
He pushed through his fellow students until finding himself at the very end of the memorial, where man's creation meets the warm blue waters.  
  
_"Danny! DANNY!"  
_  
Danny's eyes widened in utter shock at the piercing impact that exploded within his chest. Images and sounds of the past enveloped him, causing his mind to believe that it was all a dream until he glanced down and began gasping in shock at the sight of his own blood slowly oozing out of a small bullet-sized hole on his chest.  
  
His whole body fell limp as his eyes rolled back. Danny's body became too numb to even feel itself fall into the awaiting ocean.  
  
"Danny!" He faintly heard Meg scream, but his senses began to fade into a deep darkness as his body sank into the shallow depths of the sea surrounding Pearl Harbor.  
  
_"Danny"  
_  
That voice  
  
_"Danny"  
_  
His eyes fluttered open to gaze up at the man that was his brother. In soft spurts,_ "I'm not I'm not gonna I'm so cold not gonna make it."_  
  
Rafe held him tight, afraid to let go. _"Yes you are. YES YOU ARE!"_ He shouted, fear evident in his strong force.  
  
_"Do me favor,"_ Danny whispered to Rafe._ "Let somebody else spell my name on the tombstone."_  
  
_"Danny you're my family. You can't leave me like this!"  
_  
Danny heard Rafe, but he didn't have the will power to speak. He closed his eyes again, becoming overpowered by his whole life flashing before his eyes.  
  
_"Bandits at two o'clock!"  
  
"Power dive!"  
  
"Good shooting, Danny!"  
  
"Good flying, Rafe!"  
  
"Land of the free"  
  
"Home of the brave!"  
_  
Days of old and days of youthful innocence.  
  
_"Didn't you say you told her not to come?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Then why are you looking for her?"  
  
"It's my test if I tell her not to come, and she comes then I know she loves me."  
  
"ALL ABOARD!"  
  
"If anything happens to me, I want you to be the one to tell her"  
  
"Well, just make it back alive for the both of us."  
_  
To a time where all he needed was his brother to return home safely.  
  
_"I lived with Rafe's family after my father died. Rafe taught me how to fly. I never thought there was anything that could hurt him in the air."  
  
"He told me you're the only one he ever saw who was better in the air than him."  
  
" He said that? Up there, he was always pushing me to fly better and faster."  
  
_A moment where a part of his heart was shattered by tragedy  
  
_"Have you ever seen Pearl Harbor at sunset?"  
  
"Well sure,"  
  
"From the air?"  
_  
Then mended by a single kiss that would unite him with his first and only true love.  
  
_"Danny Danny you can't die. You can't."_ Rafe pleaded with him. Oh God how Danny wanted him to know that everything's going to be alright.  
  
Moments from months before where he prayed to God that he would survive the horrendous Japanese attack on Pearl. To dreaded minutes he'd spent in knowing he practically destroyed the one person he wouldn't dare to hurt.  
  
_"Gotta face facts here, Danny And the fact is, we both love the same woman."  
_  
Finally, to a single perfect moment where the future was just within his reach   
  
_"The only thing that scares me is that you love him more than me."  
  
"I do love you, Danny. And I'll be here waiting for you, when you come back."  
_  
Danny could just feel in Rafe's soul that he didn't want him to die. That there had to be something—anything—to keep him here on earth. Then, _"You're gonna be a father I wasn't supposed to tell you. It was supposed to be a secret but you're gonna be a father"_  
  
Disbelief shook his core as Danny regarded Rafe's words. The truth poured from his voice, and just for a mere second, Danny fought to live but _"No. You are."_  
  
Danny was too tired to fight. He wanted to with all his heart and soul. To be with Evelyn and their child but he slowly realized that it was his time.   
  
The young Walker closed his eyes, as Rafe's heartbroken voice called out to him. _"Danny Land of the free Land of the free, Danny! Land of the free"_  
  
Danny felt so cold inside, but alive in knowing that his Evelyn and his child would be in good hands so why could he still hear Rafe.   
  
It was then that he felt that something was wrong. That something just wasn't right or was still incomplete.  
  
_"Land of the free Land of the free, Danny!"_ He heard Rafe began to sob, his own spirit dying at the sight of his dead brother.  
  
Memories swirled in his head again—only this time, they weren't of Danny Walker's past.  
  
_"Nah you is wrong, James! We've known each other since back in the days of our mothers' morning sicknesses!"  
_  
A young woman, so beautiful in her own right. She was staring down at Danny with much love and joy in her onyx eyes.  
  
_"I can't explain it, Meg, but I'm afraid. I can't go to Pearl Harbor, Meghan. I just can't."  
_  
He saw himself, days later with the same girl with the love-filled onyx eyes. Danny could feel the fear in his body at the thought of visiting the historic military harbor.  
  
_"Every dream that I've been having lately every time I close my eyes I see these images, feel these emotions, hear these voices that I know, yet don't, by heart! My dreams Danny's memories all feel so real to me, Meghan And it's somehow connected to the anniversary of the Pearl Harbor attack I know it is! These visions are becoming more real to me now especially since I got here and I'm scared, Meghan."  
_  
He was afraid now. Could feel the fear overpowering his entire body. Meg, the woman with the onyx eyes, was in his arms, and a part of himself so safe in knowing that. What happened to Evelyn? Why did he love this woman more?   
  
_"I love _you_, Danny James. You're my best friend and my soul mate. Not him _you_. And even though what makes me love you is that you're a part of Danny Walker it's you that I'm crazy about."  
_  
Danny James? Danny James Yes! He remembered now! _Daniel Kawika Walker James!_ Son of Samantha Evelyn Walker James. Grandson of Daniel Walker McCawley Jr. Great grandson of Daniel Walker!   
  
He was here he was reliving his great grandfather's death! His mind of screaming _"Oh my God! I'm dying!"_ Yet he knew that he, Danny Kawika, wasn't really was he?  
  
Danny suddenly recalled the day of December seventh of 2001. That sixty anniversary that was taking place in his own time, at the USS Arizona Memorial.  
  
Why was he brought into this past?  
  
_"Land of the free Land of the free"  
_  
_"Home of the brave!"_ His mind screamed out. That was it! Rafe was waiting for him, praying for him, to finish their special phrase. Those two sentences are the very corner stones of their friendship. He needed to reply he must say it! Or his brother's soul could never be at peace nor could his own.  
  
_"Land of the free, Danny! Land of the free"  
_  
_"Home of the brave."_ He murmured as loud as he could to Rafe, using every last ounce of his strength, before falling deep into eternal slumber.  
  
Rafe blinked, a small smile began to form on his tear stained face. _"Danny my brother."_ He whispered, then leaned to place a tender kiss on Danny's forehead before sobbing and cradling him in his arms.  
  
***********************************************  
  
_"Danny!"  
_  
The darkness felt so long so endless that it shook Danny's spirit to the core.  
  
_"Danny! Don't you dare leave me!"  
_  
Her voice cried out to him from beyond time itself. He saw mere shadows of her smile, her face images of his Meghan.  
  
_"Please, Danny please"  
_  
He felt his eyes slowly flutter open, taking in everything around him. His heart leaped into his throat as he immediately saw her for what seems like three lifetimes ago.  
  
"Danny" She gasped as they met eyes.  
  
"With my heart" He coughed, the sea water still playing on his tongue, "And on my honor"  
  
Meg didn't know whether to shout out him for taking that stupid leap into the water to cry at the thought of almost losing him or to just hug him and never let him go. Instead, she did all three.  
  
"You stupid bastard!" She whacked him on the shoulder, despite the near attempt to stop her by a military officer. Meg felt tears flowing down her cheeks as she stopped hitting him and just enveloped him into a bone crushing hug.  
  
Danny had something to say off the tip of his smart-alec tongue of his but was too weak from the near drowning to say anything.  
  
Many voices surrounded him all at once. Mr. Omiat and a couple of upset officials were amongst the few demanding to know why Danny just dove head first into the water. Others were trying to explain to him of the events after his fall. How Michael and a few others dived in to save Danny, and how two military officers tried CPR to revive Danny, who's pulse was extremely weak.  
  
All Danny could focus on, however, was Meg. His Meghan and only his Meghan as she just held him tight.  
  
*************************************************  



	10. Epilogue

EPILOGUEHOURS LATER…

**EPILOGUE  
**  
HOURS LATER DECEMBER 7, 2001  
  
The sun began to set over the horizon and the USS Arizona Memorial. Safe on solid land, Meg stood by Danny's side as they watched the beautiful sunset.  
  
"Would you like to see Pearl Harbor at sunset from the air someday, Kahea?"  
  
Meg glanced up at Danny, a bit thrown off by that sudden question. She thought it over, then, "Maybe"  
  
"If you want, I promise one day to show you guarantee that the sight is awesome."  
  
"Oh and how do you know?"  
  
Danny gave her a secretive and knowing grin. Shrugging, "Just a feeling saw it in a dream once."  
  
Meg nestled her head on Danny's shoulder, looking back at the view before her. Suddenly, she gasped at a lone figure standing and smiling at them.  
  
"Danny" She whispered, her eyes on the figure, voice quivering in disbelief.  
  
Danny's eyes followed Meg's when he too stood there, stunned. A grin spread across his young, handsome face at the sight of a man he himself knew inside and out. "Land of the free, Captain Walker." He fondly called out as softly and respectfully as he could.  
  
Daniel Walker nodded at his great grandson. His soft eyes were sparkling with pride and joy as he saluted the young man. He winked and smiled at him, before fading into the sunset as he spoke out to him, _"Home of the brave, my boy Danny."_  



End file.
